Razvan Drău - Character Design
Character Design Marsh - 1800927 Bio: Name: Razvan Drău Age: 44 Summary: Once a man who maintained his image proudly as the figure head of an anti-gifted group, developed a following who listened and committed atrocities under his word, now a ferocious hunter of the gifted after being reanimated after death. Backstory: Razvan Drău once lived happily with his 11 year old daughter in the countryside of Transylvania where he had risen through the ranks to become a lead manager of a lumber company that operated near Cluj-Napoca. His wife had died in child birth so he had raised his daughter Ana as a single parent before the re-enchantment occurred. His life changed one night when as a pricolici, an undead werewolf had forced its way into his homely cabin and attacked the family. Razvan successfully fought back the intruder, killing it after an intense fight that resulted in him recieving a deep scar across his face. However, his daughter received a far more severe wound. Drău attempted to save her by taking her to the hospital within the city of Cluj-Napoca, yet the wound was far too serious to help her. Her health quickly degenerated and resulted in her untimely death. Driven mad by his loss, Razvan Drău quickly began to spread hateful and harmful speeches about anything associated with the re-enchantment event around the city of Cluj. His word reached many, and soon developed a following which he used to create a small, dangerous force of angry individuals who had suffered after the re-enchantment and used this group to commit raid on villages of gifted who lived out in the countryside around Transylvania. Despite his atrocious actions, the authority throughout Romania turned a blind eye to the acts. The peace-keepers who resided within the cities of Transylvania remained focussed on protecting the lives of those who lived in the cities rather than defending those who lived out-with them. This horrific band of murderers remained active for the better half of two years before Drău was hunted and assassinated on a country road by several gifted survivors from a previous village raid as he was traveling to the next targeted village. His body was thrown in a nearby cave and left to rot. However, Drău returned. Morphed by magic from the re-enchantment and driven by the hatred he felt in his mortal life, Razvan returned as a ferocious pricolici. Wolf-like in appearance and demonic in presence, Drău now hunts the gifted, unknowing why with no thought in mind other than to kill, he abducts his prey and drags them to the cave where he began his new life and continues to hunt in death, just as he had done in life. Appearance: Before his transformation, Razvan Drău was a large, intimidating man who stood confidently at 6’7” towering above most. Built like a bull with a low-browed and seldom smiling, stern face to match. The man could force a cold sweat to form on the brow of any man, woman or child he was in the presence of, or rally a crowd with the deep but motivational roar he would emit from his chiselled jaw and rough, dry throat. Despite his intimidating demeanour, Drău dressed casually, prone to wearing jeans and a shirt that when matched with his finely maintained beard and slicked back hair gave him the appearance of every average man’s dream physique. Drău learned to utilise this fact and used it to gain the attention and focus that he demanded from his speeches preaching his hateful rhetoric against ‘the gifted’. Despite his alluring features that drew the attention of a crowd, their focal point lay on the thick, grotesque scar running down the left side of his face from his temple to the ala of his nose where it split and had never quite healed, giving him the intimidating and frightening appearance that caused so many to become submissive and follow him and perform his malicious tasks. Once he had become reanimated after death and returned as a frightful pricolici, he maintained his large and intimidating physique. Even taller now, standing at 9ft tall with a snarling maw of knife-like teeth and an insatiable thirst for blood. Despite his new wolf-like appearance he also can still be identified by his deformed scar that runs down from his head to his snout. His mind now clouded by feral rage, paired with his large frame makes him an extremely dangerous entity, however, even though his mind has been overcome with primal ferocity, he has retained his raw hatred of the gifted and now hunts them just as he once did.